The Ninjago Diaries
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: When Jay Walker finally proposes to Nya Smith, it brings up a lot of emotions from all of the team. These are diary entries of each member's personal recollections.
1. Kai's Diary

Jay and Nya are engaged!

I'm glad it finally happened. Well, sort of glad. I'm going to lose Nya, my little sister to Nya, Jay's wife, but Jay's one of my best friends, and I know he'll treat Nya well, and he's probably die before letting anything happen to her. If anyone was going to marry my little sister, I'm glad it's Jay.

It happened the other night, when we were eating dinner. It was Jay's turn to cook, and as usual he'd made a mess of it all- I mean, he managed to turn the mashed potatoes purple! That takes real talent. When I asked him why the potatoes were purple, he just shrugged and said he'd done some experimenting.

So he served us all potatoes and rice, giving Cole about five helpings as usual, and then Nya started to shriek about something. Nya's not the shrieking type, so I knew something was going on. I had almost pulled out my belt dagger when I saw that no one was attacking her, but there was an engagement ring-shaped pile of mashed potato on her plate. Jay was grinning in a nutcase, and then he put down his ladle, got down on one knee in front of my little sister, and pulled out a little velvet box.

I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I still got a real shock when Jay actually did it. Nya tackled him onto the floor before he could open the box. Typical of her. Zane began to clap, Lloyd cheered, and I just sat there, grinning broadly as my friend and my sister rolled around on the floor. Jay finally managed to get the ring onto Nya's finger, and Lloyd grabbed her in a hug. I gave Jay a ferociously violent noogie, howling "You should have asked me first!" Jay just grinned at me. Zane kept right on clapping.

Finally, everyone sat down again to discuss the wedding, Nya perched on Jay's lap. It's going to be a family-and-friends shindig. Jay asked Lloyd to be the ring bearer, and Lloyd got so excited he probably wet his pants. Nya asked me to give her away, upon which I informed her that I would _never_ give her away and that Jay would have to rip her from my arms. She ignored that little comment, and asked Master Wu to do the vows. He agreed. Zane said he'd be MC, and then Jay asked Cole to be best man.

I wasn't sure how Cole would respond to that. I mean, he liked Nya also, probably just as much as Jay did, but after a pause, he just said "Yeah, I'll be your best man."

I was proud of Cole for that.

Everyone cheered again, and Jay grabbed Nya and kissed her on the lips. I had to keep myself from ripping him apart for a second there. Lloyd pretended to gag, predictably. Then Cole noticed the smell of cake in the air, and refused to be best man if it burnt. I'm still not entirely sure if he was kidding or not. Jay gave out the cake, and of course, Cole demolished most of it. I'm glad not everything has changed.


	2. Cole's Diary

Jay and Nya are engaged.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, they've been dating a while now. But I never really thought Jay would get up the guts to actually ask her.

Well, he didn't really ask her. What happened was we were all sitting down to dinner one night, and it was Jay's turn to serve. He gave everybody mashed potatoes and rice. When Kai asked why the mashed potatoes were purple, Jay replied innocently that he's done some experimentation. It still tasted okay, though, and I had my usual four helpings. Then Jay serves Nya, and she shrieks, and everybody looks over at her to see why. Turns out Jay had arranged her mashed potatoes in the shape of an engagement ring with a blue sapphire and red ruby, both cut into the shape of hearts. And it was all out of mashed potato.

I would've been impressed at his creativity if it hadn't meant he'd just proposed to the girl I've loved since forever.

So Nya starts shrieking, and Jay is blushing like crazy and smiling like an idiot, and then he gets down on one knee and pulls out a little velvet box. Before he has a chance to open it, she throws herself onto him and tackles him in a hug. Lloyd is cheering, Kai is grinning, Zane is applauding politely, and Sensei s just watching, a knowing smile on his face. Jay finally gets the ring onto Nya's finger. Lloyd hugs Nya, Kai pretends to angry at Jay for not asking first, and Zane is still applauding politely.

"Okay," Jay says finally when we all sit back down. He's still grinning, and Nya's sitting on his lap. "We don't want a big wedding- just family and friends. Lloyd, wanna be the ring bearer?"

"You bet I do!" Lloyd says excitedly. Jay ruffles his hair.

"Kai," says Nya, "you're giving me away."

"I am _never_ giving you away," Kai retorts, but he's still grinning. "Jay will have to rip you out of my arms."

"Master Wu, you can give the vows," Nya says, acting as usual like Kai didn't say anything.

"It would be my honor," Master Wu smiles.

"Zane, you can be the MC," Jay says.

"I will be the best Master of Ceremonies there ever was," Zane says calmly.

"Knew I could count on you, buddy. And Cole-"

Here Jay pauses. "Cole, would you be best man?"

I look at him, not entirely sure whether to strangle him or not. Is just stupid, or does he have no idea that I would gladly spend the entire wedding cooped up in my room than be his best man?

No, scratch that. I really do want to go to his wedding. He's my friend, even if he's marrying the one and only girl of my dreams. I should respect Nya's wishes, too. I should stop being a baby and get on with life.

But why is so hard?

"Yeah," I say, looking Jay square in the face. "I'll be your best man."

Everyone cheers. Jay and Nya kiss. Lloyd makes gagging noises. I sit quietly, and then notice a delicious smell in the air.

"But," I say quickly, holding up a finger. Everyone looks at me, even Jay and Nya, who unglue their lips and turn to face me. "I will not be your best man if that cake burns."

Everyone laughs harder, and Jay scoots Nya off his lap to get the cake in the oven. As he serves everyone a piece, I feel a bit better. It's impossible to feel sad with your mouth stuffed with enough cake to feed a small village, after all.


	3. Jay's Diary

Nya and I are engaged!

I still can't believe it worked so well! Everyone was around the dinner table, and I gave all the guys rice and mashed potatoes, but because I had tried something with dye for Nya's portion, everyone's potatoes were purple. It didn't look that bad, either. I served Nya last, and then sat down with everyone else.

It only took a second for Nya to realize the surprise I had made for her. It was one of my more creative endeavors. I had made an engagement-ring shape out of the mashed potato, and used dye to color two globs on top red and blue, just like the stones on the real ring I had in a box in my pocket. I knew I was probably beet-red in the face, but at that moment, I didn't really care.

I got off my chair and knelt in front of my beautiful girlfriend, and tried to open the box. Nya didn't let me. She threw herself onto me and knocked me onto the floor, both arms around my neck. Through her soft, cherry-blossom-scented hair, I could hear Lloyd cheering and titanium hands clapping together. I finally wrestling myself upward and carefully slid the ring onto Nya's finger. Kai grinned, Master Wu smiled, and Cole just sat there.

I felt a little weird. I knew Cole also liked Nya, but what was I supposed to do? Nya had chosen me, right? Zane kept on clapping.

"Okay," I said as I sat back down, smiling like a nut. Nya plopped herself onto my lap. "We don't want a big wedding- just family and friends."

I turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, wanna be the ring bearer?"

"You bet I do!" Lloyd said happily. I reached over and tousled his hair. Good 'ol Lloyd.

"Kai, you're giving me away," Nya instructed. Kai shot back, ""I am _never_ giving you away. Jay will have to rip you out of my arms."

I was about to say that I wouldn't mind doing that, but Nya just turned to Master Wu and asks him to do the vows.

"It would be my honor," Master Wu replies, smiling at her. I tell Zane to MC, and he gives me his usual calm reply.

I gulped. This part would be kinda sticky, but I was going to do it anyway.

"Cole," I asked nervously, "would you be best man?"

Cole just looked at me, his expression unreadable. His mouth tightened a bit, then he relaxed.

"Yeah, I'll be your best man."

Everyone cheered. I gave a quick sigh of relief, then seized Nya and pressed a long kiss onto her ruby lips. Lloyd fake-gagged, but I didn't want to move away from Nya to hit him.

I had put a cake in the oven for dessert, and I completely forgot about it until Cole stated decisively that he wouldn't be best man if it burnt. It was a good enough threat to tear me apart from Nya to get the cake out of the oven and serve it. Cole, of course, got the most. I couldn't care less- I had my Nya.


	4. Zane's Diary

Jay and Nya are engaged.

I expected it, of course. It was the natural occurrence. Jay has had an infatuation with Nya for some time, and it was only a matter of time before Nya returned his affections.

It came about one evening, when my ninja brethren and I were seated around the table, waiting for Jay to commence dinner by bringing in the plates. When he did so, I observed that the mashed potatoes were oddly colored- purple, in fact. With tact in mind, I chose not to comment.

At a shriek from the Water Ninja, Nya, everyone looked up. The source of the commotion seemed to be the mashed potatoes on her plate arranged artfully in the shape of an engagement ring with two piles on top, representing valuable stones, one red and the other blue. It was instantly clear what Jay's motive was.

Jay's face flushed with blood, and he smiled very broadly. He then bent down, kneeling on one knee in front of Nya's chair, and reached into his pocket and produced a small box covered in velvet. He began to open it, but this movement was arrested as Nya fell forward onto him, wrapping both of her arms around his neck. Unsure of what to do at this display of emotion, I began to clap. Lloyd cheered happily, and Master Wu simply sat and smiled.

After a short while, I ceased clapping and everyone resumed their seats, except for Nya, who sat on Jay's lap. Jay announced that he did not want a big wedding, but merely one which only family and friends would attend. He then asked Lloyd to be the ring bearer. With excitement typical for one his age, Lloyd consented happily. Kai was then asked to give away the bride, to which he responded in a cynical fashion, but Nya disregarded him entirely, merely turning to Master Wu and asking if he would lead the vows. Master Wu responded kindly in the affirmative.

Jay then turned to me and inquired whether I would be the Master of Ceremonies. I replied with a vow to be the best Master of Ceremonies there ever was. Jay then called me 'buddy', a compliment of the highest degree.

The moment of camaraderie turned a little bit sour, so to speak, when Jay tentatively asked Cole to be his best man. I know that Cole has had an infatuation with Nya as well as Jay, and the fact that he was being asked to participate in a union such as this was doubtlessly painful for him. However, after a brief pause, Cole manfully agreed to do it.

Everyone cheered once more. Jay pulled Nya close to him, and gave her a kiss. Lloyd made childish noises associated with gagging.

Noticing the scent of cake in the air as he is wont to do, Cole announced that he would not be best man if the cake was to burn. Evidently this was a serious threat, because Jay ceased kissing Nya and got to distribute cake. I, of course, did not partake, but simply watched the others eat. I am very glad for both Jay and for Nya, and greatly look forward to the wedding.


	5. Lloyd's Diary

JAY AND NYA ARE ENGAGED!

I couldn't believe when it happened! We were all sitting at the dinner table, and Jay was giving out food, and all the mashed potato was purple, but I didn't mind because Jay's always doing weird cooking stuff, and then Nya starts screaming about something, and we all look at her, and guess what? She had a ring made of mashed potato on her plate! I was really impressed, because it looked so pretty, and then I realized that it wasn't any old ring, it was an engagement ring! It was so cool! And then Jay got down on one knee in front of Nya and pulled out a little box, and BAM! Nya tackles him right onto the floor! I started cheering like I do at a football tackle, only this was ten times more awesome, because two of my best friends were getting engaged! Kai was so happy and Zane was clapping and Master Wu was smiling and Cole was just sitting there, but he was probably really happy too.

Then Jay put the real ring on Nya's finger. I jumped up and hugged her, and Kai gave Jay a really hard noogie and asked him why he didn't ask first. Zane kept clapping. I don't think he knew what else to do.

Then Jay said he wanted just a family and friends wedding. And then- can you believe this? HE ASKED ME TO BE THE RING BEARER! Me! I said you bet I do, and Jay smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Then Nya told Kai to give her away, and Kai said he would never give her away ad Jay would have to steal her, but I think he was joking. Then Nya asked Master Wu to do the vows, and Jay asked Zane to be the MC, and then he asked Cole to be his best man. Cole didn't say anything for a second, and then he said he would. Everyone cheered, and Jay kissed Nya. It was so gross! Then Cole said he won't be best man if the cake burns. Everyone laughed. I didn't even know there was a cake in the oven, but I guess Cole smelled it. Cole can smell cake from anywhere. I think that's awesome. Jay gave us all some cake, and it was really good. I'm so excited for the wedding!


	6. Nya's Diary

Jay and I are engaged!

It's insanely amazing! I always knew there was that something special about Jay and me, and I was wondering when he'd get himself up to asking me!

And he pulled it off in style, too. We were all sitting around the dinner table and waiting for Jay to serve up whatever monstrosity he had prepared for us, and when he started giving the other guys their plates, I noticed all the mashed potatoes were purple. Purple! Probably just another cooking experiment gone weird. Even Kai noticed, but when he asked Jay what the deal was, Jay just said he'd been experimenting.

Do I know my boyfriend, or what?

Anyway, I didn't think anything was odd about it until Jay gave me my plated. And it wasn't just purple mashed potato, either. He'd made my potatoes into an engagement ring, with a red and a blue stone on top!

I shrieked, and everyone looked up. Jay's face was beet-red, and he was grinning away like a maniac. Then he got up from his chair, knelt in front of me, and pulled out a little velvet box.

I probably should've let him open it, but I was too excited.

I tackled him onto the floor. Lloyd started to cheer. Zane clapped. I just rolled around on the floor, hugging Jay, until he managed to pull an arm free and get the real ring onto my finder. It had two gems on it, one blue and one red, just like the mashed potato version.

When we finally got to our feet, Lloyd threw his arms around me in a very sweet hug. Zane just keeps on clapping. Gotta love the guy.

Then we all sat down again. I dropped my chair entirely- I mean, Jay had a perfectly good lap available- and we got down to wedding prep.

"Lloyd, wanna be the ring bearer?" Jay asked Lloyd. Lloyd wriggled on his chair excitedly. "You bet I do!"

Jay leaned around me and lightly ruffled the little guy's hair. I turned to Kai.

"Kai, you're giving me away."

Kai grinned at me. "I am never giving you away. Jay will have to rip you out of my arms."

As per routine, I ignored him entirely. "Master Wu, you can give the vows."

"It would be my honor," Master said, smiling gently at me.

Frosty agreed, at Jay's request, to be MC. The Jay looked at Cole.

I felt a little awkward. I mean, Cole's had a crush on me for probably about as long as Jay did, but... I don't know. I chose Jay. And it would be really weird not to give Cole a position in the wedding after all the other guys got one, but it would be really weird to give him a position in mine and Jay's wedding! Yeah, any way you slice it, it's weird.

"Cole?" Jay peeped. "Would you be best man?"

Cole's mouth worked a little. I watched nervously, hoping there wouldn't be an explosion.

"Yeah, I'll be your best man."

I gave a silent sigh of relief as everyone cheered again. Jay pulled me close and gave me a kiss- it was so wonderful I didn't even mind Lloyd gagging in the background. Typically, Cole noticed the smell of cake and said he wouldn't be best man if it burned. Reluctantly, I let Jay go and get the cake. He served it as I looked down at my ring. It was so- real. So real. Jay and I are going to be married!


End file.
